Coming out
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot] Duo et Heero se demandent s'ils doivent annoncer aux autres pilotes qu'ils sont ensemble. Leur décision prise, comment vont réagir les trois autres ?


Titre : Coming out (En pleine lumière)   
Auteur : Meanne77  
Couple : 2+1+2  
Genre : Bin... coming out quoi ! (pour une fois que le titre a vraiment un rapport avec l'histoire !)  
Disclaimer : Et ron et ron petit patapon... Uh ? Ah ! Non, non, pas à moi... 

Note : Merci à copine Seinseya pour le petit coup de pouce concernant Trowa. Trowa, je te hais !  
Merci à Shakes pour la beta lecture, juste comme je les aime ! Comme tu me connais bien, tu touches juste à chaque fois, lol ; c'est cool, thank you very much.

¤-¤-¤

Coming out (En pleine lumière)

- Je vais être honnête avec toi : je tiens à le leur dire. C'est pas vraiment non plus que je veuille absolument le crier sur tous les toits mais j'aurais l'impression de leur mentir si je le faisais pas…  
- Et tu ne mens jamais, je sais, répondit Heero.  
- Yep ! Tout à fait ! Bien sûr, je peux pas t'obliger à faire quoique ce soit si t'en as pas envie, donc je t'informe simplement : je tiens à le leur dire.  
- J'avais compris la première fois, se moqua légèrement Heero, l'esquisse d'un sourire aux lèvres.  
- T'as pas l'air très enthousiaste, voilà tout.  
- Je le suis rarement.  
- J'avais remarqué, oui…  
Duo fit une courte pause, mais Heero reprit avant lui :  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ces choses-là.  
- Parce que tu crois que j'annonce ce genre de trucs tous les jours peut-être ?  
- Je ne sais pas, ça semble peut-être plus facile pour toi ?  
- C'est mal me connaître.  
- Mais nous ne nous connaissons pas tant que ça, après tout…  
- Laisse-nous le temps.  
Heero hocha sobrement la tête.  
- Tu penses que ça nuirait à notre esprit de groupe, s'ils savaient ? reprit Duo.  
- Je l'ignore ; je ne les connais pas plus que je te connais toi. Je vous ai cernés, je sais ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour accomplir les missions, mais je ne prétends pas vous connaître pleinement.  
- Mais si tu estimes que cette information à notre sujet pourrait nuire aux missions, tu garderas le silence, n'est-ce pas ?  
- … Je ne sais pas.  
- Allons, reconnais que les missions passent avant tout !  
- … C'est mal me connaître.  
Duo ricana doucement.  
- D'accord, un point partout, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu : on leur dit ou pas ?  
Heero resta pensif un moment. Duo voulait qu'ils sachent, et lui… voulait savoir comment les autres réagiraient, mais…  
- Nous commençons à peine à agir en équipe... finit-il par dire.  
Duo attendit. Il savait qu'il respecterait la décision de Heero. Après tout, ils étaient autant impliqués l'un que l'autre dans cette histoire.  
- Nous allons être amenés à nous côtoyer de plus en plus souvent. Ils sont loin d'être idiots, ils finiront par s'en rendre compte…  
- Alors tu penses qu'il vaut mieux anticiper leur réaction, comme une preuve de confiance, quelque chose comme ça ?  
- … Je pense que quelque soit leur réaction, elle sera toujours moindre que si nous nous "faisons prendre".  
Duo ne put retenir un sourire. Ce genre de logique, c'était typiquement Heero.  
- Et bien, je crois que nous avons pris notre décision, alors…  
- Hn.  
Les deux jeunes gens s'absorbèrent dans leurs pensées pendant un instant. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Heero ne reprenne la parole.  
- Duo ?  
- Hum ?  
- Il y a une question qui me revient régulièrement à l'esprit…  
Duo sourit de nouveau.  
- Pose-la toujours, et p't-être même que j'y répondrai ! s'exclama-t-il malicieusement.  
- Comment concilies-tu tes croyances religieuses avec ce qui se passe entre nous ? demanda donc Heero en suivant du doigt la croix que Duo portait autour du cou. Les relations homosexuelles vont à l'encontre de la parole divine, non ?  
- Bullshit ! Je vais te dire une bonne chose : d'une, je ne crois pas en Dieu, ce bijou est un souvenir, pour ne jamais oublier, et de deux, aussi fou et irrationnel que ça puisse sembler, je t'aime. Un dieu ne peut qu'approuver ça.  
- Tu interprètes la religion de façon intéressante, commenta Heero, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
- J'interprète la religion de la seule façon qui compte, répliqua Duo en se levant pour se tenir face à son amant. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en passant les bras autour du cou de Heero, pourquoi choisir entre faire l'amour ou la guerre quand on peut faire les deux ?

¤

Heero avait réuni les pilotes dans le salon. Il s'était installé dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé, où avaient pris place les pilotes 03 à 05. Duo, lui, s'était assis sur l'accoudoir à sa droite, l'avant-bras nonchalamment appuyé contre le dossier.  
Ils le leur avaient dit.  
Il y eut un long moment de silence, les uns s'efforçant d'assimiler l'information tandis que les autres attendaient plus ou moins patiemment les premières réactions.  
Finalement, ce fut de sentir l'anxiété monter en Duo qui poussa Quatre à prendre la parole ; l'Américain pouvait avoir une attitude je-m'en-foutiste parfois, mais Quatre savait à quel point, en réalité, Duo n'aimait pas se sentir rejeté.  
L'empathe se racla la gorge.  
- Très bien. Je vous remercie tous les deux de nous avoir mis dans la confidence... commença-t-il d'un ton neutre et calme, afin de rediriger doucement ses troupes vers un état d'esprit communicatif.  
- Il ne s'agit pas d'une confidence, le coupa Heero, mais d'un fait.  
Quatre retint de justesse un léger sourire. Heero était sur la défensive...  
L'Arabe hocha la tête et concéda le point.  
- Je pense que le mieux à présent est que chacun dise honnêtement ce qu'il pense de la situation. Si l'un de vous quatre se sent plus à l'aise de m'en faire part en privé, nous pourrons aller nous isoler dans l'une des chambres, poursuivit-il alors. Je m'efforcerai de tenir compte des sentiments de chacun...  
- Heero et Maxwell sont venus nous trouver pour nous en faire part de vive voix, il ne serait pas honorable de notre part d'en parler derrière leur dos, intervint Wu Fei.  
- Je le pense aussi. Trowa ?  
Le pilote de HeavyArms eut un bref hochement de tête.  
- Très bien. Wu Fei, tu veux commencer ? proposa Quatre en se retournant vers lui.  
Le Chinois prit le temps de peser ses mots et d'observer le nouveau couple avant de se mettre à parler. Chacun respecta son temps de réflexion mais Duo posa inconsciemment sa main sur l'épaule de Heero.  
- Bien. Voici ce que je pense. En tant que guerrier, je désapprouve les implications émotionnelles de ce genre, quelques soient les personnes concernées. Nous sommes en guerre, nous nous battons et prenons le risque de mourir à chaque instant. Un champ de bataille ne laisse aucune place à la... romance. Néanmoins... je sais aussi que l'on ne choisit pas quand ou de qui l'on tombe amoureux. Cela ne veut malgré tout en aucun cas dire que ces sentiments ne peuvent être contrôlés. J'ai plutôt confiance en Yuy sur ce point, mais j'ai d'avantage tendance à me méfier de... l'impulsivité de Duo sur le sujet...  
Duo encaissa le coup sans broncher, et si les autres remarquèrent la légère crispation de sa main sur l'épaule de Heero, aucun ne jugea utile de le faire observer.  
Wu Fei marqua une courte pause pour remettre ses idées en place, puis reprit :  
- Maintenant, je suppose que vous voulez également connaître mon opinion sur l'autre aspect, à savoir si voir deux hommes ensemble me _dérange_. Sincèrement, je l'ignore. Je vais continuer à être parfaitement honnête : c'est la première fois que j'ai à faire face à un couple d'homosexuels, et j'ignore encore comment réagir. Ceci dit, j'ai du respect pour vous deux, en tant que soldats et en tant qu'hommes. Je pense que tant que vous continuerez à vous comporter... civilement... je devrais pouvoir gérer ça. Pour ma part, je m'efforcerai de repousser certaines images mentales vous concernant...  
- Tu trouves ça répugnant ? demanda calmement Duo, sa voix parvenant à ne pas trahir sa nervosité.  
Là encore, Wu Fei prit quelques secondes pour préciser sa pensée.  
- Je dirais plutôt que je trouve ça inapproprié.  
Le silence retomba dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes.  
- Je te remercie, Wu Fei, dit alors Quatre. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?  
- Pas pour l'instant, non. Mais si vous avez des questions à formuler, je m'efforcerai d'y répondre...  
- Duo ? Heero ?  
- Nope, Wu Fei a été clair et honnête : pas de papouillage en public ! déclara Duo avec un sourire moqueur, allégeant du même coup quelque peu la tension ambiante.  
Quatre s'autorisa un sourire alors que Wu Fei émit un petit grondement de gorge.  
- Heero ?  
- Non.  
- Bien ; dans ce cas, Trowa, peux-tu nous dire ce que tu en penses, s'il te plaît ?  
Trowa prit une inspiration avant de livrer le fond de sa pensée :  
- Je tendrais à rejoindre l'avis de Wu Fei, dans une certaine mesure... Nous ne sommes pas dans une situation si favorable que nous pouvons nous permettre de laisser entrer des facteurs de distraction. Nous sommes le seul réel rempart qui peut protéger les Colonies de la Fondation Romefeller...  
Duo sentit Heero se tendre légèrement sous sa main.  
- Je pense qu'aucun de nous ici n'a l'intention de faire votre procès ou de juger votre choix mais ce qui... ce qui se passe entre vous nous concerne tous, puisque cela touche notre dynamique de groupe. Vous devez en avoir conscience, sinon nous ne serions pas tous réunis ici.  
Heero acquiesça brièvement tandis que Duo garda le silence.  
- Contrairement à Wu Fei, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de... traiter avec des couples homosexuels, même si je n'en ai jamais côtoyé d'aussi près...  
Le pilote de Wing retint une grimace intérieure ; il aurait apprécié que Trowa choisisse d'autres mots pour formuler sa pensée... Sans doute l'Européen ne l'entendait pas ainsi, mais Heero se sentit brusquement exposé, comme un animal de foire. Il _espérait _que Trowa ne songeait pas cela...  
Sur son épaule, la main de Duo eut un bref spasme nerveux.  
- Je reconnais que je suis... surpris, je... et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de choses... Mais comme l'a dit Wu Fei, poursuivit le jeune homme aux yeux si verts, tant que vous demeurez des soldats avant tout et que vous n'oubliez pas nos objectifs premiers...  
Trowa eut un vague geste de la main. Il n'aimait pas s'exprimer en public et encore moins se sentir le point de mire d'une assemblée, aussi réduite était-elle.  
- Et pour ce qui est de la vie quotidienne ? demanda Quatre, tenant à ce que les points techniques et pratiques soient abordés. Il ne pouvait envisager de les faire réellement travailler en équipe s'il y avait des dissonances au sein de leur petite communauté.  
Trowa ne répondit rien et se contenta de détourner légèrement le regard avant de simplement hausser les épaules. Pour lui, le sujet était clos.  
Le jeune leader sembla comprendre le message et décida de ne pas trop pousser. Si Trowa avait quelque chose à ajouter, il le ferait en temps et en heure, il ne s'inquiétait pas à ce sujet.  
Réalisant que c'était alors à son tour de parler, Quatre se racla la gorge. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Duo espéra recevoir de sa part un sourire.  
- Très bien... commença l'Arabe, s'efforçant de faire le tri entre ce qui avait été exprimé et ce qui restait à dire. Très bien, répéta-t-il avec un sourire, poli, et pas celui que son ami aurait voulu voir. Je vois les choses différemment...  
Duo ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration et Heero réfréna l'impulsion de lui prendre la main pour le calmer. Pour tous deux, l'avis de Quatre était important.  
Le blond secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ou ordonner ses idées.  
- Comme vous le savez à présent, j'ai cette sorte de don d'empathie ; je perçois les émotions avant de percevoir les gens. Lorsque je regarde les personnes qui m'entourent, c'est avant tout leurs sentiments qui me touchent, et de ce fait, le... heu... sexe de la personne n'entre pas en ligne de compte.  
Le jeune homme sentit quelques couleurs lui monter aux joues, mais il sut se reprendre à temps.  
- En ce qui me concerne, donc, cet aspect de la situation est clos ; que vous soyez deux hommes, deux femmes, ou... bref, cela ne fait pas de différence pour le Uchû no kokoro. Je _sais_ ce que vous ressentez actuellement, et cela me suffit. Alors si cela vous convient, j'aimerais aborder plus à proprement parler le sujet des missions. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser afin d'éclaircir certains points...  
Voyant que Quatre attendait leur agrément, les deux amants l'autorisèrent à poursuivre d'un hochement de tête presque simultané.  
- Vous avez toujours formé une bonne équipe tous les deux, débuta donc Quatre sans plus de préambule. J'aimerais que vous nous disiez objectivement si vous pensez que votre relation constituera un avantage, ou si au contraire cela pourrait porter un quelconque préjudice à votre collaboration.  
Les pilotes 01 et 02 échangèrent un regard. Duo parut réfléchir et Heero pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.  
- Je pense qu'à partir du moment où deux personnes acceptent de travailler ensemble, le mieux elles se connaissent, le mieux elles sont à même d'accomplir leur... la tâche qu'elles se sont fixées. Et je crois que ceci est valable pour chacun d'entre nous, d'une manière générale, finit par répondre Heero, surprenant un peu les trois autres pilotes qui s'étaient plutôt attendus à ce que ce soit Duo qui se charge de prendre la parole. Même si nous sommes des individualistes, nous réalisons tous à présent que la coopération est devenue indispensable.  
_Le réaliser est une chose, mais le réaliser _dans les faits_ en est une autre..._ pensa Quatre, toujours soucieux de connaître les exactes répercutions que l'union de deux pilotes aurait sur eux tous et sur les futures missions.  
- Vous pencheriez pour un avantage, donc, insista-t-il.  
Heero acquiesça avec une légère hésitation tandis que Duo eut un mouvement d'épaule, indiquant qu'il n'avait rien à rajouter.  
- Très bien ; supposons à présent que vous ayez à faire un choix entre accomplir la mission et venir en aide à l'autre. Pensez-vous pouvoir faire la part des choses ou bien le fait qu'il s'agit de votre... heu... amant, buta un instant Quatre avec de nouvelles rougeur aux joues, plutôt que l'un d'entre nous, modifie votre attitude et influe sur vos prises de décisions ?  
A nouveau, les deux premiers pilotes échangèrent un regard, et une fois encore, ce fut Heero qui parla :  
- J'aimerais te dire que la mission reste et restera toujours prioritaire. Je te le dis maintenant, mais je ne peux pas t'affirmer que mis réellement en situation, mes actions demeureront les mêmes. Ma règle de conduite est d'agir selon ce que me dicte mon coeur. Je ne peux tout simplement pas te répondre, car j'ignore la réponse à ta question.  
- J'suis pas plus devin que Heero, ajouta alors Duo, je peux pas te dire ce que je ferais, y'a trop de paramètres qui peuvent entrer en ligne de compte. Mais je crois que malgré tout, je ferais le maximum pour sauver Heero...  
- Même au détriment de la mission ? demanda le pilote chinois.  
- Je pense... Mais, Wu Fei... je le ferais pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous, je... Je ne sais pas si je prendrais plus de risques ou si j'irais plus loin pour Heero que pour... quelqu'un d'autre, et ça dépend de la nature de la mission, et des enjeux, mais... je suis comme je suis, Wu Fei ; Heero ne me change pas.  
Wu Fei hocha la tête d'un air absorbé.  
- Ce point est particulièrement important et nous devrons y apporter la plus grande attention, décréta Quatre, semblant hésiter entre l'agrément et la désapprobation sans parvenir à fixer un sentiment. Peut-être dans un premier temps devrons-nous envisager une... période d'essai, concernant votre partenariat en mission. ... J'ai une dernière question, un peu pénible je le crains, mais néanmoins à envisager... Et si l'un de vous deux venait à mourir ?  
- Je continuerai à vivre et à me battre, déclara Duo sans la moindre hésitation. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.  
- Je continuerai à me battre, répondit Heero à sa suite, sans rien ajouter de plus.  
Quatre croisa son regard et sentit son coeur se serrer. Le Uchû no kokoro se fit plus fort, l'espace d'un instant.  
- Alors je pense que nous avons fait le tour... conclut-il, souhaitant brusquement passer à autre chose. Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ?  
Le silence lui indiqua que non.  
Duo attarda son regard sur Heero. Ils auraient à reparler de sa réponse, plus tard. Un autre jour...  
- Dans ce cas, et puisque nous sommes tous réunis, je propose que nous revoyons une nouvelle fois le plan pour la prochaine mission...  
Tous se réinstallèrent confortablement et Quatre leur exposa de nouveau le plan préétabli...

¤

Duo se laissa tomber sur le matelas en un bruit sourd et Heero vint le rejoindre sur le lit, s'adossant contre le mur en repliant les genoux contre son torse d'un air pensif.  
- Tous... sont plutôt mitigés... mentionna Duo pour briser le silence.  
- Hm...  
- Ceci dit, ça aurait pu se passer plus mal, j'imagine...  
- Hn...  
- Heero ?  
- Je pense que je devrais aller parler à Trowa... En privé.  
- Trowa ? Pourquoi ?  
- C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi après mon autodestruction, répondit-il en grimaçant intérieurement.  
Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette époque, et il savait que Duo lui non plus n'aimait pas y repenser.  
- Je suis resté dans le coma pendant un mois ; Trowa a donc dû s'occuper de moi de façon intime... Je crois que ça le met mal à l'aise...  
- Oh... Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux, alors...  
- Hm.  
- ... Je ne pense pas que Trowa sera un problème... A vrai dire, je suis un peu plus inquiet au sujet de Quatre et de Wu Fei...  
Heero interrogea son amant du regard.  
- Ce sont les seuls parmi nous à avoir reçu une réelle éducation, expliqua-t-il. Ils descendent tous les deux d'une grande famille : Quatre est l'héritier de l'empire Winner et Wu Fei, celui du clan du Dragon. Ils ont été élevés dans le respect des traditions et dans l'obligation de perpétuer leur nom, et cetera.  
Heero quitta sa position pour venir s'allonger auprès de Duo, sur le côté.  
La tête appuyée sur son poing fermé, il écouta Duo lui livrer ses inquiétudes.  
- Bien sûr, leur réaction n'a pas été à proprement parler négative, poursuivit-il, quittant des yeux le plafond pour se tourner vers son amant. Mais nous les avons pris à chaud. Quatre est resté très professionnel et Wu Fei égal à lui-même, mais leur attitude peut très bien changer par la suite, en bien... ou en moins bien...  
- Hm...  
- Tu sais... je sais pas ce qu'en pensent les autres, mais moi je vous considère tous comme mes amis...  
Heero sourit doucement.  
- Je pense que c'est réciproque. Ça l'est pour moi en tout cas, murmura-t-il en déplaçant du bout des doigts une mèche rebelle sur le front de Duo. Tu es mon premier ami, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, faisant sourire son amant.  
- Je suis content d'être ton ami...  
- Hm...  
- Et je suis aussi très content de ne pas être que ça, plaisanta le jeune homme avant de se redresser suffisamment pour voler un baiser papillon à Heero.  
- Je pense que nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait, en le leur disant, dit ce dernier en lui reprenant son baiser. Et pour le reste, il est inutile de se "prendre la tête", pour utiliser une de tes expressions. Nous ne pourrons rien changer de toute façon. Faisons-leur confiance et continuons à nous battre...  
- Oui... Parce qu'on se bat aussi pour notre futur maintenant... N'est-ce pas, Heero ?  
Heero hocha simplement la tête. Duo sourit et ferma les yeux.  
- J'aime bien la Terre... C'est une jolie planète...  
- Oui.  
- J'espère que tout ira bien...  
Heero posa la tête contre l'épaule de Duo et passa le bras en travers de son torse.  
- L'avenir nous le dira...

Fin

¤-¤-¤

Notes de l'auteur :

¤ Le dialogue à l'origine de la fic, tel quel :  
"Réflexion d'Heero sur Duo, l'homosexualité et la religion.  
- Bullshit ! Je vais te dire une bonne chose : d'une, je ne crois pas en Dieu, de deux, je t'aime ; un dieu ne peut qu'approuver ça.  
Sourire d'Heero.  
- Tu as une façon intéressante d'interpréter la religion...  
- J'interprète la religion de la seule façon qui compte. Et puis..., ajoute-t-il en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Heero, pourquoi choisir entre faire l'amour ou la guerre quand on peut faire les deux ?"  
Pourquoi je vous le dit ? ¤hausse les épaules¤ Comme ça, parce que j'en ai envie, pour garder une trace peut-être ?  
J'ai toute une série de petites phrases "à caser" et je suis contente d'avoir eu une aussi brusque qu'inattendue poussée d'inspiration pour me permettre d'écrire ce petit dialogue... Ça me donne l'espoir de pouvoir un jour caser les autres phrases, qui à l'heure actuelle me semblent complètement incasables...

¤ Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, non, ceci n'est pas une préquelle à "Kenan", même s'il y a des thèmes communs et que ça pourrait _presque _être le cas. Je conçois les perso d'une certaine façon, voilà tout...

¤ Je me retiens ou pas ? ... Allez, je me retiens pas... KAWAII POWAAA !!! ;p


End file.
